ENGAGEMENT
by daelogic
Summary: Aku ingin mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi...seorang yang menjaganya...kemanapun dia pergi. BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Tittle : ENGAGEMENT**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Jung Daehyun (Daehyun), DAELO Couple**

**Support Cast : Choi Siwon, Jung Jinyoung**

**Summary : "****_Aku ingin mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi...seorang yang menjaganya...kemanapun dia pergi._****"**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], hancur  
**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, baguslah."

Hanya itu respon Daehyun ketika Zelo memberitahunya tentang pertunangan yang direncanakan keluarga Zelo. Dan esok hari, mau tidak mau Zelo harus menemui sang calon tunangan, yang bahkan sampai saat ini dia belum mengetahui seperti apa sosoknya.

"Yak, hyung. Kau tidak mau menyelamatkanku eoh? Atau setidaknya kau kaget. Atau melakukan protes."

Daehyun hanya duduk sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Memejamkan mata sambil merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya dari jendela. Namja tinggi berkulit pucat itu adalah sosok 'tuan' bagi namja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk itu sejak seminggu lalu. Tapi mengapa sudah seakrab ini hubungan 'tuan-ajudan' tersebut? Entahlah.

"Aish, kau tidak mendengarkanku hei Jung Daehyun!"

Oh, Zelo sedang marah rupanya. Tidak mungkin ia akan memanggil kaki tangan 'kesayangannya' dengan nama itu jika ia tidak benar-benar kesal. Zelo menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri.

**Grep**

Tangan Daehyun berhasil meraihnya. Meraih pergelangan tangan Zelo sebelum dia sempat pergi dan menariknya hingga kini Zelo kembali menatapnya.

"Aku bisa apa Tuan Muda Choi Junhong?"

Mata Daehyun yang kini telah terbuka menatap tajam Zelo. Yang ditatap hanya membisu. Ya, dia pun tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ditunangkan dengan orang lain? Memangnya ada apa dengan Daehyun kalau dia bertunangan? Mengapa dia kesal? Mengapa dia marah saat Daehyun hanya santai menanggapi pertunangannya?

"Hyung...kau kan tahu. Aku...aku..."

"Kau apa Zelo-ya? Kau ingin melarikan diri? Bunuh diri?"

"Yak, hyung. Aku serius."

Zelo menarik kembali tangannya. Hendak menghentakkan genggaman Daehyun. Tapi entahlah. Genggaman itu terlalu erat. Dan hanya satu tarikan saja, Daehyun mampu membawa Zelo terduduk disampingnya. Tangannya merangkul pundak Zelo.

"Kau tahu Junhongie. Ayahmu memberiku kepercayaan untuk menjagamu. Jadi tak akan kubiarkan kau bunuh diri hanya karena pertunangan itu, pabo!"

**Tuk**

Daehyun menyentil pelan kening Zelo. Yang dipukul hanya meringis kecil.

"Yak, sakit kau tahu. Lalu...aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak suka diatur hyung. Kau tahu kan?"

"Hahaha, benarkah Zelo? Kau tidak suka diatur? Tapi kenapa kau selalu menurut perkataanku heum?"

Daehyun tertawa kecil menanggapi Zelo. Oh, anak ini memang terlihat dewasa dari tubuhnya. Tapi, yah, jangan salahkan usianya yang masih memprogram otaknya untuk bertindak layaknya anak kecil.

"Si...siapa yang menurutimu? Harusnya kau yang menurutiku hyung. Aku tuan muda Choi Junhong, atasanmu. Aish..."

Zelo hanya gusar. Daehyun kembali menyerangnya. Dan seperti biasa, dia kalah telak. Melihat pemandangan disampingnya, Daehyun kembali tersenyum. Lalu tangannya terangkat mengusap pelan rambut biru Zelo.

"Zelo-ya. Turuti apa kata ayahmu. Dan kau tidak akan menyesal."

Zelo memandang Daehyun tidak percaya. Apa yang baru dia dengar? Itu sama saja Daehyun merestui pertunangan itu. Bagus sekali, tidak ada yang mendukungnya.

"Oh, bagus sekali hyung. Bahkan kau pun sama seperti ayahku. Aku-membencimu-Jung-Daehyun!"

Zelo benar-benar marah. Dia berdiri meninggalkan Daehyun. Dan kali ini Daehyun tak lagi mencegahnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Tapi aku menyukainya. Menggodanya memang menyenangkan."

Daehyun hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian tangannya merogoh saku. Mengambil ponsel lalu segera menekan sebuah nama di phonebooknya.

"Yoboseyo, Choi ahjussi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zelo-ya!"

Wanita paruh baya itu memasuki kamar Zelo. Ia tersenyum menatap anak laki-lakinya sedang membenarkan dasi. Oh lihatlah, namja itu sungguh tampan bukan? Kulit seputih susu, walaupun agak sedikit pucat, rambut kebiruan yang mempesona, mata bening sepolos anak kecil, dan jangan lupa postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap itu terbalut celana, kemeja dan jas yang seluruhnya berwarna putih. Sungguh sempurna.

"Ne, eomma?"

Namja itu melempar tatapan sedikit malas pada ibunya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau anakku Zelo kan? Kau bukan malaikat kan? Astaga, Choi Junhong kau tampan sekali."

Sang ibu berjalan mendekati Zelo. Kedua tangannya terangkat lalu mengelus pelan pipi Zelo. Sang anak menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ayolah eomma, tahun kemarin ketika Ren hyung bertunangan kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama."

Sang eomma hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Zelo. Lalu dia kembali mengangkat tangan dan mengelus pipi Zelo.

"Hahaha, memangnya kenapa? Semua anak-anakku memang tampan, Minho, Minki, dan tentu saja kau, Junhong."

"Ya ya ya...aku tahu eomma."

Zelo hanya kembali menghadap cermin. Memastikan penampilan untuk 'hari bahagia'-nya ini berjalan lancar. Ataupun kalau bisa ia ingin memohon, dia ingin Tuhan mengirimkan pangeran tampan yang akan menculiknya dan mengajaknya kawin lari.

Hei, Tuan Muda Choi Junhong. Ini bukan dunia fanfiction ataupun drama apalgi dongeng. Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang eomma yang melihatnya merasa heran.

"Zelo-ya, kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Gwaenchana eomma."

Zelo kembali menyunggingkan senyuman yang –sedikit- terpaksa.

Nyonya Choi beranjak keluar dari kamar Zelo. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sekali lagi Zelo memanggilnya.

"Eomma, dimana Daehyun hyung?"

Nyonya berbalik menghadap Zelo dan tersenyum simpul. Lalu kembali beranjak.

"Dia mengundurkan diri. Kau kan sudah punya tunangan, jadi dia merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi untuk menjagamu. Begitu katanya."

Setelah mengatakannya, sang eomma benar2 pergi. Zelo masih terpaku mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang eomma. Dia mencoba mengambil ponsel dan menekan nomor telepon Daehyun. Tapi nihil. Nomor itu tak lagi aktif.

"Argh, Jung Daehyun bodoh! Mengapa dia malah pergi. Semudah itu dia melupakan janji."

Ponsel di tangannya terlempar. Zelo menghentakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Tangannya menggenggam erat. Buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Omongan macam apa itu Jung Daehyun. Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Jung Daehyun bodoh. Bodoh!"

Zelo kembali berteriak. Setelah dirasa bebannya –sedikit- terlepas, dia berdiri, dan melangkah mantap,

"Selamat hidup di dunia yang baru Choi Junhong."

Zelo menggumam kecil. Lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon. Mungkin dia gugup."

Choi Siwon, ayah Zelo, saat ini sedang menemui tamunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga calon tunangan Zelo.

"Mungkin benar katamu, Jinyoung. Kau pasti sudah tahu bagaimana Zelo dari cerita anakmu."

Kedua pria itu hanya tertawa. Namun, tawa itu sedikit mereda. Terlihat Zelo keluar. Dengan sedikit malas dia berjalan menghampiri ayahnya –dan tentu saja sang calon 'mertua'-

"Zelo. Kemarilah, ini Jung Jinyoung."

Siwon menarik Zelo mendekat dan memperkanalkannya pada Jinyoung. Dengan hormat, Zelo membungkuk pada 'calon ayah mertua'-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo abonim. Choi Junhong imnida."

"Tak perlu seformal itu, Zelo."

Zelo menyunggingkan senyum mendengar Jinyoung memanggilnya Zelo. Senyumnya sedikit tanggung memang. Belum ikhlas? Tentu saja. Ini benar-benar mendadak dan tidak jelas, menurutnya.

"Aku sudah membawa anakku kemari. Tapi katanya dia tak ingin masuk. Entahlah. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe pemalu. Mungkin dia gugup dan lebih memilih menunggu di mobil."

Zelo hanya berpikir 'tunangan macam apa itu'. Dia mengedarkan pandangan pada Jinyoung dan Siwon. Sedikit heran dengan mata yang sedang memandangnya penuh senyum.

"Ah, eh, jadi aku yang harus menghampirinya?"

"Tentu saja. Pergilah, Zelo."

Kali ini Siwon yang menyuruhnya. Astaga, apa-apaan ini. Zelo hanya sanggup memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah menghela napas, dia menyerah. Berdiri lalu beranjak pergi menghampiri calon tunangannya yang 'manja dan pemalu' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo menghampiri sebuah mobil sport berwarna hijau itu. Sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, dia berhenti melangkah.

"Aish, kenapa dengan bodohnya aku menghampirinya. Seenaknya saja."

Tapi, tetap saja, walaupun sedikit gusar, dia melangkah mendekati mobil itu. Dengan sedikit keras, dia mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut.

**Cklek**

Pintu kemudi mobil itu terbuka. Zelo sedikit mundur. Sebelum sempat melihat tunangannya, umpatan kesal Zelo meluncur begitu saja.

"Yak, tunangan macam apa kau? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku menghampiri. Dasar sok pema-lu..."

Zelo berhenti mengumpat. Bibirnya kelu melihat siapa orang di hadapannya ini.

"Selamat siang Tuan Muda Choi Junhong."

Namja tersebut menyapa dengan senyuman khasnya. Dan Zelo, tak mungkin dia melupakan senyuman ini.

"Zelo-ya. Hei, Zelo. Kau melamun? Ya, Choi Junhong!"

Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Yak, Jung Daehyun. Siapa menyuruhmu mengundurkan diri hah? Mau apa kau kesini? Menyelamatkanku? Terlamb..."

Sebelum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Daehyun sudah membekap mulut Zelo dengan tangannya. Dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil. Diseretnya tubuh Zelo dengan sedikit kesulitan karena Zelo meronta.

"Diamlah dulu. Kau ini nakal sekali Tuan Muda."

Daehyun berhasil memaksa Zelo masuk ke mobil, dan kini Daehyun sudah duduk si jok kemudi. Menyalakan mobil, Daehyun siap menarik kopling. Namun tangannya tertahan.

"Mau kemana? Kau bisa dihajar appa kalau menculikku. Aku ingin menemui tunanganku, bukan kau."

"Percayalah, appamu tak akan menemukan kita."

"Jadi kau mau menculikku eoh?"

Sambil tersenyum, atau menyeringai mungkin, Daehyun menjalankan mobil. Sepanjang jalan, tidak ada obrolan, keduanya masih terdiam sampai Daehyun memberhentikan mobil di depan rumah Zelo.

"Yak, kau mempermainkanku Jung Daehyun? Bagaimana mungkin appa tidak menemukan kita kalau berhenti disini."

Daehyun menarik kerah jas Zelo. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat wajah Zelo hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja dari wajah Daehyun. Sedikit menyeringai kesal, Daehyun berkata pelan.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Junhong. Apa itu 'Jung Daehyun Jung Daehyun'? kemana panggilan 'hyung' untukku heum?"

Zelo tak mau kalah. Ditariknya juga kerah Daehyun dan berbisik di telinga Daehyun.

"Panggilan itu sudah lenyap saat seseorang yang penting untukku, yang berjanji selalu menjagaku, mengundurkan diri dan menghindar ketika aku membutuhkannya."

Zelo mengungkapkan perasaanya sangat pelan dan memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu dan keluar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka pintu mobil disamping Zelo.

"Ayo masuk."

Zelo tak menjawab. Tangannya mencengkeram erat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Dia menampik uluran tangan Daehyun dan keluar dari mobil. Daehyun hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Zelo. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan Zelo menuju ke rumah. Namun tiba-tiba saja Zelo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa..."

Sangat lirih. Sangat lirih, namun Daehyun mendengarnya. Dia yang berjalan mendahului Zelo pun berhenti. Tapi tetap berada dalam posisi membelakangi Zelo.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya?"

Daehyun tetap diam. Tapi dia tahu, Zelo kini tengah menatap punggungya.

"Kau tahu. Seminggu saja, aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu. Dan sialnya, aku menyukai orang yang tidak peduli padaku. Bahkan, hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ia tidak melakukannya. Orang macam apa kau ini, Jung Daehyun."

Kini Daehyun telah berbalik menghadap Zelo dan melangkah mendekat.

"Kau, bahkan lari..."

Daehyun semakin dekat. Tangannya mengulur ke arah kemeja Zelo.

"Menjauhiku, mengundurkan diri. Tidak peduli..."

Bungkam. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan Zelo. Daehyun yang membungkamnnya. Keheningan itu haya tercipta beberapa saat. Sampai Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Cukup Choi Junhong. Hari ini kau sudah banyak mengumpat dan berkata kasar pada calon tunanganmu."

Zelo hanya diam. Apa yang barusan dia dengar?

"Ap...apa...maksudmu?"

Daehyun tertawa lebar. Tawa itu meledak ketika melihat ekspresi namja di depannya ini.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

Daehyun tersenyum dan kembali menarik kerah Zelo. Bibirnya berbisik di telinga Zelo.

"Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai pengawalmu karena aku sudah naik pangkat menjadi calon tunanganmu, Tuan Muda Zelo. Jadi bersikap baiklah padaku."

Zelo membelalakkan matanya. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak tuli. Telinganya masih cukup normal untuk mendengar apa yang barusan dibisikkan Daehyun.

"Jadi, ayo masuk tunanganku."

Daehyun menggandeng tangan Zelo sambil tersenyum. Dan entah sejak kapan, ekspresi Zelo berubah. Senyum itu menghiasi wajahnya kini.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake:**

_"Jadi siapa tunanganku appa?"_

_Jinyoung menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang namja pada anaknya._

_"Namanya Choi Junhong, anak bungsu keluarga Choi, kau bisa memanggilnya Zelo. Dia, mungkin masih 17 tahun."_

_Daehyun mengangguk paham. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Di foto itu terlihat namja berkulit putih memakai topi terbalik dan terkat slayer. Pakaian ala montir yang dikanakannya menambah kesan manis di mata Daehyun._

_"Baiklah appa. Namja ini akan bertunangan denganku. Dia milikku seutuhnya."_

_"Jadi kau setuju Daehyun-ah?"_

_Daehyun meraih foto itu dan beranjak pergi sambil meraih jaketnya._

_"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak namja semanis ini appa? Tapi biarkanlah aku bertemu dengan Choi ahjussi. Mungkin sedikit menggodanya akan lebih menyenangkan."_

_Sang appa hanya tertawa melihat Daehyun pergi._

_._

_._

_._

_"Siwon ahjussi. Aku ingin mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi...seorang yang menjaganya...kemanapun dia pergi."_

_Daehyun tersenyum kecil. Dan sang calon mertua hanya mengangguk setuju._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_THANKS FOR READ.._**

**_NEED REVIEW SO MUCH..AS MUCH AS U LOVE DAELO COUPLE..._**


End file.
